Berries and Ice
by SpurtNetwork
Summary: The Ice King has stolen Wildberry Princess into his lair, while Finn and Jake are busy with his minions. What does he have in store for her today?


It was another day in the land of Ooo, Finn and Jake were sleeping in their bedrooms early in the morning when they heard chants coming from outside. Jake woke up and looked out the window, "Holy shit Finn, WAKE UP!" he screams. Finn immediately jumps out of his bed, "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" he shouts outloud. Both Finn and Jake look out the window, "OH SHIT" they sounded. There was about fifteen different giants made out of ice surrounding their tree house. "GET YOUR SWORD, I'LL TRY TO REDUCE THEIR NUMBERS" Jake said as he jumped out of the window and out into the lawn, before he could enlarge himself a giant stepped on him. He had about three teeth knocked out and his nose broke leaving blood dripping from his nostrils. Little did they know, that the Ice King had planned this all...

"Hehehe, Finn and Jake, those sons of bitches, they will never be able to defeat my giants of IIICCCEEE" he says outloud wearing his binoculars. The Ice King then flys back into his Ice Kingdom, and begins to walk down the hall. Gunther is jacking off to naked princesses in a website that feautures them to the public, seeing that dirty slut princess bubblegum spread her legs and open her asshole by spreading her round buttcheeks apart to the camera completely naked with her tits out in the open. "Gunther, go to your room" the Ice King says, as Gunter continues to grunt he finally climaxes and his semen kills the coumpter so he tosses it onto the ground and leaves. The Ice King slowly lurks to his prison cell next to his drum set, where he has a captive princess. He hugs the bars to the prison and whispers, "Willdberryy Princcesss". Wildberry Princess is huddled up in the corner of the prison, she looks at him and doesn't respond.

"Wildberry princess we talked about this" he says and collects the mystical aura of his ice powers in his hand. "Zap, zap". Wildberry princess stands up hugging her hand and walks forward to the bars of the prison. "Thats it" The Ice King says scanning her body over and over again. "W-what do you want with me? Where's Finn and Jake?" she asks, The Ice King scratches his crotch "You don't have to worry about them anymore" he said. The Ice King jingles the keys in his hand to the prison, "Do you want to leave?" he asks calmly. The Wildberry princess nods, the Ice King takes off his cloak revealing his naked self with bandages around his waist and crotch. "Do you want to know why I don't wear underwear?" he asks. He unstraps the bandages and reveals a 12 incher blue cock, "This is why" he says. The cock extends to the inside of the cave. The wildberry princess looks at it indefinately, "Do I have to ask? If you suck my dick then I'll let you fre-".

Before he says another word, The wildberry princess already has her mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. "I like where this is going..." the ice king says, the wildberry princess likes the tip of his penis while putting her hands around it outside of the prison bars. Stroking it with one hand, and the other pinching his balls lightly and carefully. The Ice King pushes his cock deeper into her mouth, and she enjoys it even more. Pushing her head forward and back over and over again, once his entire cock was behind the prison bars she started to deep throat it. Rubbing her tounge against his long, skinny cock up and down and all around while having it come in and out of her mouth and throat. Finally The Ice King grabbed Wildberry Princcesses head, "I can't keep it in anymore! Oh Glob!" he screams as he shoves his cock down wildberry princceses mouth as he reached climax. Wildberry princcess began to cough and gag as the Ice King didn't let go of her and continued to move it in her mouth a little.

"Ohh yes," the Ice King said as he shoved her back into the prison cell as semen was covering the bars and dripping out of the wildberry princceses mouth and onto the floor. The Ice King began to wobble back and forth, and fell over onto the ground breathing heavily. Wildberry princess was still licking up the semen and even from the bars and floors. The Ice King came to his senses and spotted her, "You filthy whore" the Ice King says getting back up. "Y-you can't tell anyone about this" the wildberry princcess says. "What? That you are a full-on...SLUT?" he says heavily breathing and jacking himself off to the site of her with his cum all over her body. He got back up and put the keys through the door, "A deals a deal" The Ice King says. The Wildberry princess gets out of the jail cell, "Finally, I couldn't last another day in there" she says. The Ice King suddenly grabs onto both of her shoulders and pounds her against the wall, "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she says. The Ice King frantically points his cock at her vagina, "Fucking you dumbass".

"That wasn't apart of the deal!" wildberry princess said. "Too FUCKING bad" he said as he slowly put the tip of the dick into her vagina. "I'm going in dry," he said, "WAIT!" screamed Wildberry princess grabbing onto his cock. "Don't make this any harder then it looks" The Ice King said trying to hump her. "I sucked your dick, so why don't you lick the pussy?" she said. The Ice King grabbed her arms, "Hell no" and then jabbed his cock into her vagina from behind red juices came out of her. "Huh? What's this? It doesn't feel like period" The Ice King said wiggling his cock around. The Wildberry Princess was blushing, "That's because I am WILDBERRY person". The Ice King laughed like a maniac, "So this is your first time?" he said as he began to dig his cock further and further into her body. "Please..." she begged, but the Ice King didn't listen as he finally reached deep into the uterus. The Ice King then wrapped his arms around the wildberry princess humping her over and over again. "Ooh yes, Ice King. Fuck me, HARDER, OH FUCK" she yelled out loud. The Ice King squeezed her berries over and over again and liking some on the front, "Yes...YES" he said. Soon he didn't need to fuck her up against the wall, she ended up bending over to his cock. "YES. FASTER. OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH FUCK" she said as the Ice King climaxed, "OH YEAH BABY!" he screamed into the air holding her waist. Soon the wildberry princess was sitting on top of him jumping up and down on and off of his cock, she could of left but chose not too. "Yes, yes, YES!" she said holding one of her boob berries up as her other hand was placed on the Ice King's chest. "IM GOING TO CUM!" the Ice King said. "I AM TOO!" the wildberry princess said. They both climaxed together, soon the ground was no longer only ice but was covered in semen and sweat from their boddies.

The Ice King fell asleep and the wildberry princess was just waking up when Finn and Jake climbed through the window. Jake barely had teeth left and had blood dripping scars, Finn had two black eyes and multiple bruises. Jake smelled the air, "Why does it stank in here?" he said. The wildberry princess stood up and slipped on some of the semen, Finn ran up to help her up but she was covered in semen. "Jake?! What the hell is this?" Finn said, "Is this the stuff?" Finn said screaming. The Ice King began to wake up and Jake punched him into the prison, "Lets lock up this son of a bitch" Jake said jiggling the keys. "Wait" the wildberry princess said, walking into the prison and fell onto the ice king's crotch. "Now lock it up" she said. 


End file.
